Search for Stanford Pines
by mulzypops
Summary: Grunkle Stan goes missing and Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy all suspect Gideon. But after learning Gideon didn't even know about the disappearance the five are forced to look for him together. But it's not easy without the journals. The stealing of journals 2 and 3 weren't a coincidence was it? Now the five are forced to go through several dimensions to find Grunkle Stan.
1. The Discovery

**Hey guys! Who's ready for a new story? I bet you're thinking, "Yeah start a story that you end up not finishing!". I won't update often because the chapters will be longer, but I'll finish it, I promise. And if I fail to keep this promise, you can freely insult me for a week. :)**

**This takes place after "Gideon Rises". Oh by the way do you like my profile picture? BIllcipher4 made it then I cropped it. :)**

Dipper and Mabel woke up. It was an exhausting day yesterday, having to defeat Gideon. They went downstairs to grab breakfast only noticing Grunkle Stan wasn't there. Soos walked in.

"Hey dudes have you seen Mr. Pines?"

"No I have not. I just woke up and he's not making us breakfast." Mabel said.

"I got in with my spare key he gave me. Apparently the Mystery Shack is 'closed until further notice'."

"WHAT!? But Grunkle Stan would never miss a chance to make money!" Dipper said.

"Maybe he's sleeping in. Let's check his room." Soos said.

Grunkle Stan wasn't there.

After checking the wax figure room, Soos's break room, the Mystery Shack hallways, and the Gift Shop, they realized he wasn't in sight at all.

"Yo dorks where's Stan?" Wendy said as she walked in. She gave a glare at Dipper. Although they've started talking again and once nyarfed each other in boredom, Wendy's still mad at him due to the incident with Robbie at Lookout Point.

"I... have no idea!" said Mabel.

"Umm hi Wendy!" Dipper said.

"Hey dork."

Everything went awkward.

Then suddenly the sound of a "Ding" went off in Dipper's head. He growled. "Gideon."

"What?" Mabel asked confused.

"Gideon did this." Dipper accused.

"OF COURSE!" Mabel said.

They walked over to the Gravity Falls County Jail.

"Gideon." growled Dipper as he walked in with Mabel, Soos, and Wendy.

"Why why hi Mystery Shack gang. What are you doing in jail? Finally get arrested for your uncle's crimes?" Gideon giggled, aiming the comment at Dipper, Soos and Wendy. The other inmates laughed with Gideon.

"Howdy Mabel." Gideon said after the laughing ended, giving a wink at her.

Mabel gagged.

"Look we don't have time for insults. Mr. Pines has disappeared!" Soos said.

"He deserves it." Gideon mumbles.

"Sure he's a cheapskate but he's still a good guy. You should have disappeared you doof." Wendy said.

"Do you know anything about his disappearance?" asked Mabel.

"Way to be subtle Mabel." Dipper said.

"No I don't. Last time I saw him was in the police car when I saw him sneaking my journal."

"What journal?" Soos, Wendy and Mabel asked. But Dipper immediately understood!

"Guys he has journal _2_, the prequel to my journal!"

"How do you know?" Mabel asked.

"Remember yesterday when he attacked us with his robot? He asked for journal _1_ after he stole journal _3_. He probably that there were only two journals because he had journal _2_, then he thought journal _3_ was journal _1 _until he looked at the cover and he thought we had journal _1_."

"Bravo. You figured it out Dipper Pines. But I don't have journal _2_ - not anymore anyways. Stanford took it."

"Grunkle Stan took journal _3_ from me!"

"Gideon I know I'm going to hate this but do you think we should join forces?" Mabel asked. Mabel turned back at the gang and gave a wink before turning back around.

"Why should I help you look for Stanford?"

"He's my uncle. And I know you're not crazy about him...but you do love me right?"

"Well yeah."

"And you'd do anything for me right?"

"Well yeah. But despite the temptingness I'm going to have to say no. I'm not helping you. I love you Mabel and I'd do anything for you but I don't like Stanford or Dipper."

"It involves getting you out of prison. And you'll get your journal back."

Gideon still was a bit hesitant. But that was a good offer.

"Fine. But only because I love you. And also I want my journal back. And I hate prison."

"HEY!" an inmate says.

"I don't hate any of you, I just hate this cell!" Gideon replies.

"Yeah, we get the feeling." another inmate says.

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy combined their money to bail out Gideon.

"Now remember the rules. One, we have a truce until after we find Grunkle Stan. Then we go back to hating each other. Second off, don't try to break this truce or attack us. Third off, we have to tell each other _everything_. Fourth off, do not break _any _rules or we will send you back to prison for _false_ reasons. Kapeish?" Dipper asked.

Gideon sighed. "Kapeish!"

The five walked to the Mystery Shack.

"Let's check the security cameras dude." Soos said.

"Dude for once that's actually a good idea." Wendy said.

"YES!" Soos said happily. He didn't realize Wendy was _insulting_ him.

Then they saw footage of Stan inputing a code into the vending machine and the vault sliding open. He walked in then shut the vending machine door.

Everyone yelled, "WHAT!?"

"Grunkle Stan has a secret room behind the vending machine!" Dipper realized.

"What's the code?" asked Gideon.

"Mabel be sure to write it down." said Wendy.

"OK." Mabel said. She wrote the code in a notepad. Then they left the cameras and went to the vending machine. They discovered stairs.

Dipper and Gideon were whispering to each other.

"The fact that he stole journals _2_ and _3_ from us couldn't have been a coincidence? Could it have been?" Dipper asked.

"It probably wasn't."

"He said he wanted it so he could make attractions but that was the last time we saw him all day."

Gideon gasped.

"OF COURSE!" Gideon yelled.

Everyone stopped.

"What?"

"Stanford has journal _1_ and used the 3 journals to activate the power that I wanted to take over Gravity Falls! Oh man oh man! He used the power! Oh man!"

"GRUNKLE STAN HAS JOURNAL 1!?" Dipper yelled in shock.

"Of course!" Dipper and Mabel said in sync.

They entered some sort of other code. Mabel just guessed and it surprisingly worked. Then they pressed the "3" button on the elevator.

They ran into a secret lab after they were on the bottom (or 3rd) floor.

"Mr. Pines was spying on the town!" Wendy said.

"Dude I can't believe it!"

They saw three books on a small table, they were all open. Dipper closed all of them.

"Gideon was right. Stan has all three journals."

"How do we start this thing up?" asked Gideon.

"I don't know." Dipper said. "All I know is that Grunkle Stan used the three journals to activate the portal in that room just ahead of us, and then jumped in for some reason."

"Well we have to figure out how to activate this!" Mabel said. "Our uncle's in danger!"

"OH NO!" Soos gasped and he ran around in circles crying.

"Relax Soos we'll save him." Mabel said.

"Thank you for that clarification."

Mabel pressed some buttons.

"Pushing random buttons worked once! It's not going to work ag-"

Then the portal activated.

"It's working!" Gideon said.

Then the five rushed into the room and pressed the lever. They heard a robot noise. Probably coming from the portal.

_Ducenti quadraginta quinque milia sescenti triginta novem centum septuaginta tria milia et centum novem partibus, unum in porta. Tantum in hoc mundo. Aliquam sapien. Bill notas, tibi dabo, si vos non feceritis._

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Mabel.

"Who knows?" Gideon said.

"I wish someone spoke Latin here." said Wendy.

"I speak Latin!" Dipper lied. He was lying to impress Wendy.

"You're lying." Wendy said looking at his eyes angrily. Dipper turned away.

"Let's just jump dudes! On the count of three! One, two, three!" yelled Soos. The five jumped in the portal in search of Stanford Pines.

**The words in Latin were: 9,635,243,179 dimensions all in one portal. The only in the world. Use wisely. Bill Cipher will catch you if you do not.**

**Or that's what it's supposed to be. I used Google Translate so it might not be accurate.**

**Well, I WTTYL! Bye! :)**


	2. Author's Note PLZ READ AND HELP ME!

**Dear readers,**

**I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But this is not. I have no idea which dimensions they should hop on to. Please PM me some ideas. I would appreciate it.**

**mulzypops**


End file.
